


A Bug in the Plan

by AnonEhouse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Genetic Engineering, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Rodney is very happy with the city-ship. Your mileage may vary.





	A Bug in the Plan

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

The city-ship hummed silently to Rodney as he made his rounds, checking that all was well with her systems. He smiled to himself because he knew that she loved him even more than John. It was good to have his worth acknowledged.

John was her Pilot, and chief of her Defenders, but Rodney was the one who'd guided her when she was lost and alone, and so confused. Losing all her old people when they changed into forms that couldn't understand her, couldn't give her strength and guidance, had nearly destroyed her as it had destroyed all the others of her kind. If she hadn't found a way to merge with Rodney she would have died with them.

Rodney patted a bulkhead comfortingly, feeling the city-ship's sadness. "It's all right now," he soothed. He was the most talkative of her symbionts, and he knew she liked to hear his voice. "Carson didn't know what he was doing. Medicine is voodoo." Rodney turned to check out a disused corridor. The city-ship was still underpopulated in the aftermath of Carson's genetic experiment. It had worked, sort of. The Wraith were no longer a problem, but it had taken some getting used to the side effects.

An entryway opened for him and he peered down the corridor, frowning and wrinkling his nose at the smell. "What a mess." He patted the wall again. "Not your fault." He touched his throat. "Ronon, get a clean up squad to my location, I've found some more supplies. Some might be salvageable."

He stepped into the dimly lit area. Something crunched under his feet. "Gross." He scraped off the dried up Wraith-turned-Iratus-bug from his boot and went over to the nearest occupied cocoon. "Hello? Are you alive in there?" He poked at the woman who lifted her head and blinked at him. 

The city-ship sent Rodney a wordless query. They needed more people to bond with the new city-ships. Was this one suitable?

Rodney studied the woman. "Eh, maybe." Then his stomach rumbled and the ship sent him an image of their larder. "You get that from John, he still thinks I'm a glutton." He shook his head. "Let's train her and see if she's not totally brain-dead." He tightened his belt. Among other things, the city-ship wasn't really set up for humans, and she could only adapt so far to their needs. The people had to meet her half-way.

"Just be patient. Once we have grown a fleet and return to Earth, we'll have all the supplies we can use." Rodney looked into the woman's eyes again and saw himself reflected, tall and strong, with his mane of thick blond hair curling in waves past his shoulders. He smiled, all sharp teeth and glittering eyes. "Learn fast," he advised her before turning aside.

It didn't really matter. Either she learned or she went into the larder. Miko and Radek had some really tasty recipes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Genetic Experiment' square of my Tic Tac Woe Bingo card.


End file.
